


Slayer, she wrote

by Eugeal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Murder She Wrote
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal





	Slayer, she wrote

Il treno rallentò entrando nella stazione di Sunnydale e la voce del controllore che annunciava la fermata svegliò la donna che sonnecchiava sul sedile.  
La signora, non più giovane, ma dall'aspetto energico, raccolse in fretta le proprie cose e si affrettò verso la porta.  
\- Lei non è di Sunnydale, vero? - Le chiese il controllore, mentre aspettavano che il treno si fermasse.  
\- Oh no, io vivo in un paese che si chiama Cabot Cove, è nel Maine. Sono venuta a Los Angeles per la presentazione di un libro e allora ho deciso di approfittarne per venire a trovare una lontana nipote. Pensi che non la vedo da più di venti anni, all'epoca era una bambina. -  
Il controllore la guardò con un po' di compassione.  
\- Allora non è mai stata a Sunnydale prima d'ora? -  
\- No, ma sono certa che deve essere un posto incantevole e caratteristico. -  
\- Oh, caratteristico sicuramente. Buona fortuna signora. -  
La donna scese dal treno e guardò il controllore che aveva iniziato a sbarrare la porta del vagone non appena lei aveva messo piede sulla banchina.  
\- Strano giovanotto, - mormorò fra sè - ma gentile. -  
Si guardò intorno: sua nipote Delia non si era fatta viva. Forse non aveva ricevuto il telegramma che la avvisava del suo arrivo, o forse era stata trattenuta. Pazienza, avrebbe preso un taxi. Raccolse la sua valigia e si avviò verso l'uscita.  
Non c'erano vetture nel piazzale di fronte alla stazione e la donna si guardò intorno un po' a disagio: un paio di giovani si stavano avvicinando a lei con aria non proprio rassicurante.  
I due la guardarono con aria feroce e la donna strinse a sè la valigia, iniziando a spaventarsi. Probabilmente erano drogati in cerca di soldi e volevano rapinarla.  
Per fortuna una macchina, una vecchia Citroen dall'aria un po' cadente, si fermò di colpo accanto ai due delinquenti e un uomo al suo interno spalancò la portiera, tendendo una croce verso i due giovani che arretrarono spaventati.  
\- Salga in macchina, presto! -  
La donna si affretto a salire sul sedile del passeggero e l'uomo si affretto a rimettere in moto.  
\- Oh, grazie per l'aiuto, stavo iniziando a preoccuparmi sul serio! Chissà cosa pensano i giovani d'oggi! Oh, ma tu devi essere Arthur, il marito di Delia, vero? Che carina, si è ricordata di farmi venire a prendere! -  
L'uomo le rivolse uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- N-no, credo che si sbagli, signora. Passavo per caso e ho visto che era in difficoltà. -  
\- Oh, allora lei non è Arthur? Mi dispiace, credevo... -  
\- Non si preoccupi. Mi chiamo Rupert Giles. -  
\- Jessica Fletcher. Allora grazie per l'aiuto, signor Giles. -  
\- Fletcher? La scrittrice? -  
\- Oh si! Ha letto i miei libri? -  
\- Ne ho parecchi in biblioteca. -  
\- E' un bibliotecario, signor Giles? -  
\- Si, al liceo di Sunnydale. Dove posso accompagnarla signora Fletcher? Dovevano venire a prenderla? -  
\- Ho avvisato mia nipote del mio arrivo, ma non so se abbia ricevuto il mio telegramma. -  
\- Allora le do un passaggio. Girare di notte può essere pericoloso. -  
\- Ho notato. Non credevo che ci fosse tanta criminalità in un posto come Sunnydale. -

Giles fermò la macchina all'indirizzo indicato da Jessica Fletcher e guardò la casa, preoccupato: le finestre avevano i vetri rotti e le imposte sbattevano al vento e tutta la casa aveva un aspetto abbandonato.  
\- E' sicura che sia questo l'indirizzo? -  
\- Certo, Delia me lo aveva scritto nella sua lettera, guardi. -  
\- Da quanto tempo non sente sua nipote? -  
\- Da circa sei mesi. Pensa che possa essere successo qualcosa? -  
\- Non lo so. Aspetti in macchina e si chiuda dentro, io vado a controllare la casa. -  
\- Aspetti, vengo anche io. -  
\- No! Aspetti in macchina! Potrebbero esserci altri v... teppisti. -  
Giles chiuse la portiera e si diresse verso la casa prima che la signora Fletcher potesse protestare.  
L'Osservatore entrò in casa prudentemente e, non appena fu fuori dalla vista della signora seduta nella sua auto, estrasse un paletto. La situazione non gli piaceva per niente, c'erano segni di lotta in tutta casa e tracce di sangue sui muri. In salotto, per terra c'erano le sagome di due corpi tracciate col gesso.  
Improvvisamente sentì un rumore alle sue spalle e si girò di scatto sollevando il paletto, per bloccarsi a metà del gesto nel vedere la signora Fletcher che l'aveva raggiunto.  
\- Non le avevo detto di aspettare in macchina?! -  
\- Volevo vedere se aveva bisogno di aiuto. Oh Santo Cielo! Ma qui c'è stato un omicidio! -  
Giles rimise in tasca il paletto in fretta e annuì tristemente.  
\- Temo di si, signora. -  
\- Crede che Delia... -  
\- Non lo so. E' possibile. -  
La donna lo fissò con aria smarrita.  
\- Non riesco a crederci. Può accompagnarmi alla polizia? Devo sapere che ne è stato di mia nipote!-

Buffy entrò a casa di Giles senza bussare. Ormai aveva perso l'abitudine a farlo visto che il suo Osservatore aveva la tendenza a dimenticare di chiudere a chiave la porta. Era un po' preoccupata visto che il giorno prima Giles le aveva detto che sarebbe passato al cimitero mentre lei faceva la ronda e invece non si era presentato.  
Rimase a bocca spalancata a fissare la donna che stava ai fornelli nella cucina del suo Osservatore. Chi era quella signora? Le sembrava troppo vecchia per essere una sua fiamma, ma se era lì a quell'ora di mattina era evidente che avesse passato la notte a casa di Giles.  
Jessica si voltò a guardare la ragazza bionda che era appena entrata e le sorrise.  
\- Cercavi il signor Giles? -  
Buffy annuì.  
\- Credo che stia facendo la doccia. E' stato davvero gentile a offrirmi ospitalità per questa notte. Dovevo essere ospite di una mia lontana parente, ma abbiamo scoperto che è stata uccisa qualche mese fa. Quando la polizia me lo ha detto ero talmente sconvolta e non sapevo dove andare, a quell'ora gli alberghi erano tutti chiusi, e il signor Giles è stato tanto gentile da ospitarmi. Avrei potuto dormire io sul divano, ma ha insistito per lasciarmi la sua camera. -  
\- Oh, capisco, signora... -  
\- Fletcher, Jessica Fletcher. Ho fatto qualche biscotto, mi sembrava il minimo per sdebitarmi, ne vuoi uno? -  
Buffy prese un biscotto in silenzio, poi vide con sollievo la porta del bagno che si apriva e Giles che ne usciva, vestito, ma con i capelli ancora un po' umidi.  
\- Oh, ciao Buffy. Vedo che hai conosciuto la signora Fletcher. -  
\- Oh, mi chiami pure Jessica. Vuole un biscotto? Li ho appena sfornati. -  
\- Grazie. Jessica, Buffy è una studentessa della scuola in cui lavoro. -  
Giles prese un biscotto, poi Buffy lo trascinò da parte.  
\- Ci scusi un attimo, signora, devo parlare con il signor Giles di... un libro. Si, di un libro che doveva procurarmi! -  
\- Prego, è bello vedere i giovani che si interessano alla lettura. -  
\- Giles, ma chi è? Perchè l'ha portata qui? - Chiese la ragazza sottovoce.  
\- Due vampiri stavano per aggredirla ieri, poi abbiamo scoperto che le persone che dovevano ospitarla sono state uccise. Non sapeva dove andare e non potevo lasciarla vagare per Sunnydale di notte da sola. -  
\- E se scoprisse che sono una Cacciatrice? Sia io che lei abbiamo casa piena di armi, non crede che sia un tantino sospetto? -  
\- Non resterà tanto a lungo da scoprirlo. Ora che ha scoperto che i suoi parenti sono morti, presumo che vorrà tornare a casa il prima possibile. -  
Giles e Buffy tornarono dalla signora Fletcher e l'Osservatore le sorrise.  
\- I suoi biscotti sono davvero ottimi. Ora, se è pronta la accompagno alla stazione prima di andare a scuola. -  
\- Alla stazione, signor Giles? -  
\- Uh... si, non vuole ritornare a casa? -  
\- Certo che no! -  
\- No? -  
\- Non ho intenzione di andarmene di qui senza aver saputo cosa è successo a Delia e a suo marito. Anzi, se posso approfittare ancora della sua gentilezza, potrebbe trovarmi un albergo? E poi vorrei rivedere la scena del delitto alla luce del giorno. -  
Giles la guardò allibito.  
\- Ma signora... -  
\- Oh, non si preoccupi per me, non è il primo omicidio che vedo. E poi sono una scrittrice di gialli, potrei notare qualche dettaglio che alla polizia è sfuggito. -  
Buffy rivolse uno sguardo significativo a Giles e lui alzò le spalle con un gesto di rassegnazione: la signora Fletcher era decisa a restare a Sunnydale e non l'avrebbero convinta del contrario.


End file.
